


【居北】雨天(pwp，一发完)【朱白】

by Marilyn_Roses



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 06:24:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18047228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marilyn_Roses/pseuds/Marilyn_Roses
Summary: 雨天行驶，注意安全。HE再往后延伸只有车了。真人都舞成那样，姐姐只能系安全带了。





	【居北】雨天(pwp，一发完)【朱白】

拍摄时碰上了连绵不断的阴雨，室内戏又已经拍的差不多了，剧组着急，但也不得不先停工，收拾好拍外景的设备。

 

以前碰上这种情况，朱一龙也会跟着同事们一起为进度为难，但这几天他做不到。因为白宇刚好来到这城市做活动，活动结束后便到他这儿探班。恶劣天气休整，便给了白宇多陪他几天的理由。所幸这几天都在酒店房间里，不然谁都看得见朱一龙那笑得过分灿烂的模样。

 

雨的确很大。

这天，朱一龙是被窗外的雨吵醒的。昨天夜里为了抽烟透气，把窗推开了些，淅沥的雨声便顺着窗缝透进了房间。

稀松地眯了眯眼，朱一龙本来还想重新睡回去，往身边看了看，却发现今天与前两天有点不同——

原本睡觉跟他一样老实的白宇，现在黏在他的身上，头靠着他的肩，手搭着他的腰，两条细长的腿，也都撂到了他的左腿上。他扭过头，便蹭到他蓬松柔软又带点凌乱的头发。

他俩一起过夜的机会不多，平日里能偷得半日闲见上一面，都是赶紧把事儿办了，提起裤腰带便急着赶下一个日程。

演员么，拍摄忙起来，在哪儿都能眯上眼赶紧休息，睡觉用的都是不占空间的姿势。前两天白宇也是这样睡的，没想到到了第三天，这人居然能像树袋熊一样挂在他身上。

亲过他的额头，朱一龙便睡不着了，禁不住翻过身，仔细观察白宇睡觉的模样。

白宇本身便长得好看，再加上情人滤镜，此刻朱一龙看他怎么看怎么顺眼，就连平日里他有些嫌弃的胡茬儿，这会儿在他眼里都透着几分不正经的可爱。

越看心里越美，朱一龙也顾不得两人还没漱口，凑过去便要亲他的嘴。

第一回是短促地啄了啄，总觉得不够，朱一龙便又贴上去吻他第二回，细细地去吻他饱满又柔软的双唇。

 

被这么一番亲吻，白宇醒过来了。

等朱一龙把他松开后，他摸出枕头底下的手机看了一眼。

“我天，才八点……”

雨天见不着太阳，这会儿也没人把灯打开，在这么昏暗的光线下，白宇还是看见了朱一龙吻过他后脸颊微红的模样。

一张被子下，两人靠得这么近，白宇也跟着起了心思，把手探进了朱一龙的裤裆里。

“这么早你就想顶风作案了？”

朱一龙原本只是想吻他，可白宇一只手握住他里面的把柄，另一只手还隔着薄薄的短裤托揉起了下面的位置，一股熟悉的热流由下而上地往他大脑上蹿，他那句支吾的“没有”就被雨声盖住了……

 

这个城市还不算潮湿，屋外下着雨，开着空调，屋内也是干爽的。可在相互的爱抚之下，两人手中拿捏住的部位还是吐出了水，透明又滑腻。

此刻朱一龙什么正人君子的想法都没有了，推开碍事的被子，拿起柜子上那瓶润滑便让白宇跪在床上。

“哇，一大早就玩儿这么猛。”

白宇嘴上这么说着，动作却十分配合，顺从地抬高了自己的臀部，将腿再分开了些。休息充足，他整个人都是特别放松的，朱一龙只拓了拓，手指便顺畅地进去了一大截。

白宇能够感觉到朱一龙的身体贴上了他的后背。他的另一只手摸上了他平坦的胸部，来回地在他的乳尖上打转。在他为这挑弄弓起身子时，朱一龙一路吻过他的肩部、脖子，最后集中在他的耳畔。

朱一龙含住白宇的耳尖时，小声地说：“忘了跟你说了，早上好。”

“你个假绅士……啊。”就在他这么反驳时，他的后穴又吞进了一根手指。

那人的指腹摸索到叫他发颤的位置，便不住地往那儿摁。也不知道是他润滑搞多了，还是他自己渗出了些肠液。抽动的间隙，那个地方搅出了微妙的水声，声音比那人的舔舐还要大，听得两人都下身发胀。

不等白宇开口了，朱一龙已经急得抽出了手，套都不戴便对准了挺进来。

 

要是在两人刚发生关系的那会儿，白宇可能还会对这种姿势产生抗拒。

但后来，当他看见对方为他发出的呻吟声而变硬、在他的身体里发胀，原本沉默克制的人变得热烈而生动，他便也跟着激动起来，心理上竟有种征服了这个男人的感觉。

更何况，对方的技术活儿是真的不错，不仅前戏有耐心，体力还好，密集的抽插爽得他头皮发麻。一来二去的，白宇在求欢上比朱一龙还要主动。

 

朱一龙直起了身，扶住白宇的腰不停地摆动。

起初，节奏还是轻缓的，他的阴茎捣进去后只是顶到中间的位置浅浅地动着，偶尔才往深顶那么一下。到了后面，白宇适应了，体内的那股燥热开始占了上风，便腾出一只手，扣在朱一龙放在他腰间的左手上，狠狠一抓，示意他往更深更湿热的地方使劲。

这个体位朱一龙是主导动作的一方，但他看不见白宇的脸。方才他被白宇抓得激动，一时加快，还怕伤到了他。但他右手往下一摸，发现白宇竟比刚刚还大了一圈。他自己就是个男人，这是个什么反应他最清楚了。那一瞬间，他脑内禁锢着他的墙壁倒塌了，兴奋地箍住白宇的腰放肆地冲撞起来。

朱一龙粗长又火热的性器沾着滑腻的粘液碾着白宇的甬道，越摩擦越起劲，白宇觉得自己明明已经是很迎合他了，没想还是被他越推越前，原本跪在床中间的位置，这会儿被他抵得手都能搭上床板。

快感累积到了瓶颈的位置，体内的情绪叠加在一起，找不到合适的释放口。白宇急切地想要攀到顶峰，便更起劲地扭着身子，唤着朱一龙的昵称求助。

“啊！拢龙……龙哥…哥、哥哥……”

朱一龙最受不住他这么黏答的叫喊，听见“哥哥”的那一刻，他脑门上的青筋都跟着冒了起来。他将白宇扯了起身往上一顶，白宇仿佛连他的蛋都坐进去了。

这下好了，朱一龙整截家伙都在他里面。白宇分开腿觉得深，收住腿便觉得紧，这扎进来的玩意儿他挣都挣不开。朱一龙这会儿还握住他的兄弟自以为体贴地给他撸了起来，一边照顾，一边在他耳边“小白、小白”地喘着，生怕白宇听不出他也很爽一样。

这已经不是愉悦了，是全方位的刺激。快感袭来得比白宇预想中的要强烈好几倍。持续了没多久，他连这种活塞运动本应带着的那点疼痛都感受不到了，脑海中被身体的感觉逼的一片空白。他昂着头吼了一声，白浊的精液都射到了身前的床板、床单和朱一龙的手上。

身后的人在这方面也和他同步得很，被他这么抽搐地夹着，不一会儿就都交代在他的腿间。

 

虽说床上已经被他们弄得有点不大干净，但没吃早饭就来这么一遭，草草地清理完，血糖不足的后劲就跟着上来了，两个人又重新躺倒在大床上。

白宇揉了揉有点发酸的腰，狠狠地瞪了朱一龙一眼：“你让我好好趴一下，外卖没到你都别把再我弄醒了。”

“好。”

得了便宜的朱一龙点了点头，安安静静地躺着。结果，消停了没一会儿，他又忍不住推了推白宇的手。

“老白同志，你要不要趴我身上睡？”

“趴你个头！”白宇龇起牙作势要咬他，但见他一脸美滋滋的模样，还是绷不住笑，冲他翻了个白眼，没好气地搭在了他的胸膛上。

 

啊，下雨天真好。

朱一龙由衷地想。

 

【END】

**Author's Note:**

> 雨天行驶，注意安全。  
> HE再往后延伸只有车了。真人都舞成那样，姐姐只能系安全带了。


End file.
